


I Said I Won't Be Here (But I Lied)

by Raicho



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Reunions, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: “I was so worried about you.” Adam’s voice cracked as he whispered against the shell of Shiro’s ear.Voltron S7 handled AdaShi so poorly. I fixed it.





	I Said I Won't Be Here (But I Lied)

**Author's Note:**

> S7 was queerbait, go ahead and fight me if you disagree.  
> Unbeta'd

_Breathe in._

            Brief images of smoke and ash, the witnessed ruins of his peoples’ history crumbling to dust and dirt, flashed through Shiro’s mind as the rovers carried him and his team across the threshold of the Garrison’s base. The last time he’d been within these walls was the last time he’d seen Adam; they’d had a fight that simmered into a look of disappointment and betrayal on Adam’s part while Shiro turned his back to head for the launch bay.

            _Breathe out._

            The sound of Pidge gasping over the intercom stole Shiro away from his thoughts of past mistakes. He blinked his eyes twice, clearing out the fog from his brain as he slowly regained clarity over the moment. Shiro could make out what looked to be a group of people standing in the distance, neatly lined one by one into a militaristic row of welcoming bodies in front of the Garrison’s headquarters. The rovers came to a slow stop before the lingering crowd, and the vehicles’ doors came open with an impatient tug.

“Mom!” Pidge tumbled out of the other vehicle, jumping into the air with her short legs and flailing arms, rushing into her mother’s waiting arms as she sobbed into the soft locks of Colleen’s ash-brown hair.

            “Lance!” a large family of sun-kissed smiles called out for the red paladin; two young children and a slender-framed girl with glasses and a wavy, chocolate bob raced to greet Lance.

            Shiro looked on at the heartwarming reunions, happy for his friends but also ashamedly envious of their familial bonds. Allura, Romelle, and Coran each sat anxiously beside him, uncertain of how to introduce themselves in such an intimate setting. Shiro nodded reassuringly at his Altean friends before peering over his shoulder and noticing Keith and Hunk hanging back from the commotion, both paladins seemingly nervous and unsure of how their presence would be received. _At least we have each other_ , Shiro thought to himself as he started to stand and ease himself out of the rover.

            As the families spoke joyously of their adventures at home and abroad, Shiro and Keith helped the remaining members of their team out of the vehicle. As Shiro reached for Allura’s hand to guide her down the slight drop of the rover’s step, a familiar voice shattered his concentration.

            “Takashi?”

            _Breathe in._

            Shiro paused, smile wavering and quickly dropping into an expression of disbelief as he turned his eyes to meet the voice. Intense olive-green eyes hidden behind thinly framed spectacles met his gaze.

            _Breathe out_.

            “Adam?” Shiro’s mouth felt dry; his tongue feeling slow as he spoke each syllable.

            “Oh my God, Takashi…”

            Arms wrapped around Shiro’s neck, lowering him into a tender embrace as his senses were filled by the light brushes of tawny hair accompanied by a chaste kiss against his cheek. His body shivered as he breathed in the discernible praline-sweet scent of Adam’s presence.

            “I thought I’d lost you...” Adam’s voice cracked as he whispered against the shell of Shiro’s ear.

            “I…” Shiro floundered for the right words to say. He could feel tears beginning to pool in the corners of his eyes and he looked to Adam with what he hoped was an expression worthy of conveying his apology and distress, “I did, too.”

            Adam delicately swept a finger beneath Shiro’s eye, catching the teardrop before it could spill and streak the scarred ivory flesh of Shiro’s cheek. “It’s okay.” Adam soothed as he pulled Shiro into a comforting kiss, his touch soft and gentle as a lamb’s.

            They were both silent as they leaned into each other’s weight, Adam’s forehead rested against Shiro’s shoulder, fingers laced together as they took a moment to collect themselves. After a minute, Adam squeezed Shiro’s hand, and without letting go, took a step back to look at the other members of the Voltron team. Adam’s gaze first found Keith, eyes sparking instantly with familiarity and recognition.

            “Hey, Adam.” With flushed cheeks and an ill-hidden smile, Keith stepped forward to give his old friend a quick hug, “It’s great to see you again.”

            “Keith?” Adam looked the black paladin up and down from head-to-toe, “You’ve certainly grown!”

            “Heh, yeah I sure did.” Keith huffed a quiet laugh before saying his goodbyes and stepping away from the group to speak with his old Garrison instructor, Iverson.

            “Adam, this is Romelle.” Shiro nodded to the blonde-haired girl curiously twiddling her thumbs. Adam nodded with polite greeting and received a meek dimple in return.

            Shiro smiled and continued his introductions, “This is Coran.”

            “How do you do!” Coran marched forward and excitedly shook Adam’s free hand.

            “And this,” Shiro nodded his head toward the last un-introduced Altean, “is Princess Allura of Altea.”

            “Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Allura graciously bowed with a smile.

            “The pleasure is all mine, Princess.” Adam returned her greeting with a slight bow of his own.

            “Well I think we’d best let the two of you catch up. It’s been longer than a dobosh since you’ve all been away from home, after all! We’ll catch up with you both later. It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Adam!” Coran suggested as he corralled Romelle and Allura towards the Garrison officials that were already headed their way to discuss technological advancements and politics.

            Finally alone, Adam and Shiro took a minute to look each other over, familiarizing themselves with the changes inflicted by the passage of time. Shiro had noted that Adam had more or less remained the same as the last time he’d saw him, save for the few crinkles beginning to settle around the corners of his eyes. He knew, however, the same could not be said for himself.

            Shiro could feel Adam’s eyes searching over every inch of his exposed skin, memorizing every new scar and imperfection, taking note of his snow-white hair and his tired eyes. “What happened out there?” Adam’s voice waivered as he gave one last glance at Shiro’s missing arm.

            “A lot.” Shiro shook his head. “Maybe too much... I can’t—” Shiro clenched his fist and lowered his eyes.

            Adam was there by his side immediately, stroking soft fingers along the back of his neck, “Shh, hey, hey, it’s okay. We don’t have to talk about it now.” Adam ducked his head to properly look at Shiro. “As long as you’re here.”

            “I’m here.” Shiro nodded. “But I thought… I thought you wouldn’t be.”

            Adam frowned, “I know I said that, Takashi, but…” Adam moved to intertwine their fingers together as he collected his thoughts, “I was mad at you. I was mad at you for leaving me—for leaving everything we worked to build together. I was hoping that you’d settle after your first mission. I’d hoped that I’d be enough for you after some time. But… deep down, I always knew how important it was for you to prove to yourself how capable you were— _are_. It took a while for me to come to terms with, but I see that now. We all have our demons that we have to fight and overcome, and I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to help you fight yours.”

            Shiro’s bottom lip trembled as he listened to Adam’s heartfelt confession, “Adam, you don’t have to—”

            “No, I do. I wasn’t there for you. I tried to win you over with an ultimatum and it didn’t work. You stayed true to yourself and your ambitions and I can’t be mad about that. I’m sorry that I hurt you…” Adam sighed. “I asked you years ago if I was important to you, and I discovered the answer on my own after the fact. It doesn’t matter if I’m important to you, because you’ve always been important to me… And I need to be here for you now more than ever.”

            Shiro pulled Adam close against his chest and spoke, “You’ve always been important to me, Adam. More important than anything else in my life, to tell the truth. You make everything I do worth it. I was selfish when I left for Kerberos. I was trying to prove something to the world that I didn’t have to prove.”

            Adam shook his head, “I think our fault was in being young and stupid.”

            Shiro laughed at that and smiled, “Yeah... But we can fix this, right?”

            Adam looked at Shiro and grinned, “If you want to we can.”

            “I definitely want to make this right with you.” Shiro’s expression was sincere but serious as he squeezed Adam’s hand tighter in his grip.

            “Me, too.” Adam tilted his head back, allowing Shiro easy access for a kiss.

            The two of them kissed, rocking together with comfortable ease as the world’s chaos rushed around them. Shiro felt comforted by Adam’s weight pressed against his chest, certain in the knowledge that he now had the most important person in the universe by his side once more.

            “I promise I’ll be here for you.” Adam whispered against the chest plate of Shiro’s armor.

            “I’ll be here for you, too.”


End file.
